Project Paradise Game Rules
The game rules '''for Project Paradise, exist to maintain the roleplaying experience fun for everyone and for everyone to enjoy the time playing at Project Paradise. The rules set guidelines for behavior and actions inside the game, and anyone breaking the rules will be subject to sanctions or suspension. The offence of a rule is graded through the so-called '''Offence Levels. Offence levels: The official reaction is based on how serious the rule offence is and how much it impacts other's gameplay experience and if it results in benefital exploitation. Levels of reaction grades can be found at the end of this article. They are graded from '''L1, L2, L3, L4 '''and' L5.'' Know the difference between '''roleplay rules and game rules! Roleplay rules are rules that are enforced by the ingame police, and shall not be enforced by admins and will not result in admin reactions! A example of a roleplay rule is breaking speed limits. The 10 Game Rules * Rule 1: '''Treat others the way you want to be treated. Harsh insults will result in a '''L1 '''reaction. Insulting staff members may lead to a '''L3 '''reaction. * '''Rule 2: Spamming and whining is annoying, don't do it. Repeatedly annoying behavior will lead to L1. * Rule 3: '''Don't ask the staff team to give you any sorts of privilegues, commands or items. Results in '''L2, be aware that some staff members have shorter nerves than others and the reaction from mods may differ. * Rule 4: '''Always listen to what a staff member instructs to you. When a staff member talks to you, be serious and act as grown up as possible. Trolling around or ignoring a staff member will lead to a '''L2 '''with possibility of a '''L3. * Rule 5: '''Don't leave the game to avoid punishment by a staff member. This may lead to a '''L4 if the leaving is not documentated and explained later on to a moderator, most preferably the moderator that came into the game as you left. * Rule 6: '''Don't try to glitch or exploit into areas that require a gamepass or certain amount of money or status, helping others or asking others to help you perform this is also strictly illegal. Anybody encouraging or helping others with it is also illegal. Will lead to a '''L4. * Rule 7: '''Using third-party devices or programs to hack or cheat ingame is illegal. Using ''f. ex ''Cheat Engine to raise your money will lead to a '''L4. Those who exploit the game to ruin the fun of others will be citated a L5 '''punishment. * '''Rule 8: '''Blaming a rule offence on somebody else will not help a situation at all, as it is '''your account and it's your responsibility. also blaming it on unknowledge of these rules will not help. This will not lead you to any specific punishment grade, but may lead to that the already performed punishment may recieve a higher reaction. * Rule 9: '''Online dating will not lead to a punishment level of any grade, as we see it unreasonable to combat as it's more a ROBLOX issue than a game issue, and we'd rather spend moderating resources elsewhere. If you however feel irritated or annoyed by ODers, you should either report or votekick them. * '''Rule 10: '''Do NOT impersonate moderators or others of a higher staff status. '''Punishment Levels * ( L1 ) Level 1''' - Result in warning if happening repeatively. Players should vote kick persons violating rules of this punishment level. '''Repeated L1 punishments can lead to that the moderation team may consider to ban this person. * ( L2 ) Level 2''' - Result in strong verbal warning if happening. Players should vote kick persons violating rules of this punishment level. '''Ignoring a verbal warning will lead to that the moderation team may consider to ban this person. * ( L3 ) '''Level '''3 - Result in kicking if seen by a moderator. Players that see people violating rules of this punishment level should report it to a moderator. A ban may be be citated for somebody violating a L3 rule. * ( L4 ) '''Level '''4 - Result in ban if seen by a moderator. Players that see people violating rules of this punishment level should report it to a moderator. A permanent ban will be citated to this person, and in order to be unbanned, a reasonable appeal must be filled in. * ( L5 ) 'Level '''5 '- Result in absolute permanent ban if seen by a moderator. Players that see people violating rules of this punishment level '''must report it to a moderator or higher staff member. Players that see a person violating a L5 '''rule but didn't report it may face punishment themselfes up to L2.' Players that have been banned for a '''L5 '''offence has no opportunity of appealing and is banned permanently. Supporters of L5-offenders may be served a '''L4 '''punishment. Player's Rights * A player has the right to question a reaction before it's being performed, if the player shows interest to do so. * A player may appeal to a sat reaction if the reaction is lower than '''L5.' Information about Moderators The role of the moderator team is to maintain justice and fair roleplay in Project Paradise and punish people that break any of the rules. Moderators gives punishments out from the L1-L5 '''scale, and they are given a set of certain commands to help them with their duty, which is not only to punish others but also to help people that require guiding or assistance, they also have special rights that is listed below. The moderators have a set of rights that are given to them. * Moderators are not immune from critisism. Moderators are obligated to take constructively to critisism. * Moderators should be respected and spoken properly to, don't troll them and speak understandable. * Moderators that have recieved several amounts of "abuse" claims will be re-evaluated and tested if they should continue with their duty or be suspended. Suspended or fired moderators are unable to resign. * Annoying a moderator and testing their nerves '''may lead to you being banned without further documentation or notice. * ALL '''moderators must file all punishments to players to Moderator Database. Thank for you paying attention to this article, '''Devgem Category:Rules and rights Category:Staff-related